ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubrey Moresi
Aubrey Moresi Neilson (born Aubrey Renae Moresi; March 30, 1990), is an American model and professional wrestler, currently signed to the Southside Evolution Pact (SEP), where she performs in their Southside Wrestling (SSW) promotion. She is also known for her time in Full Force Pro Wrestling (FFP) and their sister company, HONOR Wrestling, as well as her stints in the Championship Wrestling Coalition (CWC) and United Championship Wrestling Alliance (UCWA). Early life Moresi was born in Los Angeles, California on March 30, 1990. Prior to her professional wrestling career, she attended the University of California, Los Angeles, where she studied biology. Professional wrestling career 'FFP' OWF (2015–2016) On December 9, 2015, it was announced that Moresi had been invited to join the OWF's first seasonal training class as a late entry. During her time as a trainee, she served as a ring announcer during the OWF's 53rd event on January 25, 2016, making her one of only three trainees to debut on OWF programming before being signed under contract, sharing the accomplishment with Jeremiah and Tucker Dixon. Along with the rest of the winter training class, Moresi "graduated" on February 26, 2016, and subsequently became the first trainee to be officially signed under contract on February 28, 2016. Following their graduation, two winter training class tournaments, male and female, were set up for select graduates to compete in. After not being chosen to participate, Moresi reprised a role of ring announcer for the opening round of the tournaments during the OWF's 59th event on March 7, 2016. During the event, Moresi cost Dani Rawlings her match against Kendra Lopez after Rawlings slapped Moresi across the face. The following week, Moresi made her in-ring debut against Rawlings in which Rawlings won after Moresi was distracted by music unexpectedly playing throughout the arena. Two weeks later, Moresi and Rawlings faced off again. During the match, the lights went out in the arena just before Moresi attempted a pin. When the lights returned, Moresi was knocked out and Rawlings' arm draped over her, leading to another victory for Rawlings. After weeks of various confrontations, OWF commissioner, Beatrice Keenan, announced that she would be the special guest referee for Moresi and Rawlings' match at the OWF's 66th event on April 25, 2016. Keenan acted biased toward Rawlings during the match, and Moresi was eventually hit with a Codebreaker by an interfering Alexander T. Morrison. This resulted in a third victory by Rawlings and conformation of Rawlings' affiliation with Self Made (a stable consisting of Keenan, Morrison, and Dexter Murdoch). Rawlings continued a beat down on Moresi after the match until Amy Kraven and Hayden Flowers rushed to the ring. However, the brawl ended with Flowers being double teamed and laid out by Morrison and Murdoch. The following week, Keenan announced that Moresi would be having a match with Dexter Murdoch unless Hayden Flowers took her place, with the stipulation that Flowers' number one contender tournament spot for the OWF Championship that he had earned earlier that night be on the line. Murdoch promptly defeated a visibly tired Flowers. At the OWF's 69th event on May 16, 2016, Moresi distracted Dani Rawlings during her match against Caitlin Cruz and cost Rawlings the victory. Directly following this, Beatrice Keenan set up a handicap match that pit Moresi and Hayden Flowers against Dexter Murdoch. Flowers wrestled most of the match, but Murdoch defeated the team after planting Moresi with a powerslam after she tagged herself in. Rawlings ran down and attacked Moresi afterwards. During a rematch between Rawlings and Cruz the following week, Moresi provided commentary and brawled with Rawlings after Cruz defeated her once again. This set up a match between Moresi and Rawlings at FFP's all female pay-per-view, Guilty Pleasures, where Moresi was victorious. Moresi went on to wrestle multiple tag team contests with Cosmic Cupcake before the duo aligned themselves with Amy Kraven to combat the trio of Nagasaki Blood, who were terrorizing Kraven. However, the feud was cut short upon Nagasaki Blood's sudden departure from the company. Following Kraven's loss of the OWF Women's Championship, Moresi and Kraven began chasing the OWF Women's Tag Team Championships. On August 1, 2016 at the OWF's 81st event, Moresi and Kraven lost a number one contendership match to Dani Rawlings and Roxi Haacke. Following the loss, Kraven resumed chasing the OWF Women's Championship, thus disbanding the team. Three weeks later, Moresi and Kraven were then pit against each other by Beatrice Keenan for a chance to become number one contender for the OWF Women's Championship, which Kraven won. After taking to social media to express her distaste of Beatrice Keenan's authority, Moresi was booked in a handicap match against Self Made's Dani Rawlings, Roxi Haacke, and Izzy Laroo by Keenan, set to take place at the OWF's 88th event on September 9, 2016. However, just as the event began, Veronica Clyne, the President of FFP, made a surprise appearance and altered several match-ups that Keenan had scheduled, including Moresi's. Instead of the handicap match, Moresi competed against Rawlings, Haacke, and Laroo in a six person tag team match, with FFP Women's Tag Team Champions, Seduction Inc (Brandi Moore and Taylor Clawson), as her partners. Moresi pinned Rawlings for the victory in what would be her final match in the OWF. 'Main roster (2016–2017)' On October 1, 2016, Moresi debuted on the main roster as an aide to Lizzy Kraven in her feud against Giovanni Gotch and Katrina. The next day, it was announced that Moresi and Kraven would face Gotch and Katrina in a tag team match at The Haunting on October 30. Moresi gained her first main roster victory on the October 22 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night (SSN), where she, Kraven, and Fiona Burke defeated Gotch, Katrina, and Kenzie Anderson in a six-woman tag team match. Moresi and Kraven went on to defeat Gotch and Katrina at The Haunting. Moresi was announced as a participant in a tournament to crown the first ever FFP Women's Television Champion on the November 26 episode of SSN. She defeated the returning Lacey Abernathy in the first round on December 10, and Dani Rawlings the following week on December 17. At Throwback on Christmas Day, Moresi defeated Kenzie Anderson in the finals of the tournament to become the new FFP Women's Television Champion. Moresi's first title defense took place on January 7, 2017, where she defeated Amy Kraven. At Frost Bite on January 22, she successfully defended the title again, defeating Anderson a second time. The feud continued after Anderson attacked Moresi on the January 28 episode of SSN, which was followed with several weeks of back and forth. Anderson went on to defeat Moresi for the title at Desperate Measures on February 26. After a month of sporadic competition, Moresi had her rematch for the title against new champion, Fiona Burke, in a losing effort. 'HONOR Wrestling (2017)' On the May 6 episode of FFP SSN, Moresi teamed with Lizzy Kraven to defeat Lacey Abernathy and Marcy Tillman. Directly following the match, Kraven announced that she had hand-chosen Moresi as the next contender for the HONOR Women's Championship. At FFP Guilty Pleasures on May 28, Moresi defeated Kraven to become the new HONOR Women's Champion. Moresi's first defense took place on June 21, on a special episode of FFP Woman Crush Wednesday, where she defeated Katsumi Akiyama to retain the championship. On the July 1 episode of SSN, Veronica Clyne announced that Moresi would next defend at FFP Mid-Summer Classic against Ariana Chaos, Kemina, Kenzie Anderson, Lacey Abernathy, and Lizzy Kraven in a ladder match after all five women protested to be the next contender. However, Kraven was replaced by Marcy Tillman following an attack by Tillman. At Mid-Summer Classic on July 23, Kemina won the match and was named the new champion. After an unsuccessful rematch for Kemina's HONOR Women's Championship on the September 5 episode of Tuesday Night Wrestling, Moresi received a second rematch at FFP's Friday the 13th special, where she successfully regained the title. Moresi's reign came to an abrupt end when she parted ways with FFP on October 31, thus leaving the title vacant. 'CWC/UCWA' 'SWA (2017–2018)' Moresi was signed to SWA under the Championship Wrestling Coalition (CWC) on December 20, 2017. She debuted six days later, at the promotion's second event, in a losing effort to Kimmi Keister. After several weeks of action against Keister, The Danger Zone (Belinda Warwick and Tina Ketchum), Yuki Sakaraba, Bethany Driver, and Neala Connolly, Moresi unsuccessfully challenged Michael Hayden for the SWA Regional Television Championship on February 13, 2018. Arguably, her biggest win within the promotion occurred on February 27, where she defeated Kelsi Morrow, Jamal Scott, Starr, Tyrell Davison, and Oz Dalton to secure the final entrance spot in the King of the Hill match scheduled for SWA's second supershow, Cataclysm. However, the King of the Hill match itself was won by Dalton after Moresi was jumped by Driver, Damien Miri, and all other members of their faction, The Conglomerate. Moresi was able to get a measure of revenge against Dalton two weeks later, when she interfered in his King of the Hill contract cash in attempt on SWA Champion, Neriah Holst, and aided Holst, Keister, and Guy Marshall in clearing Dalton and The Conglomerate from the arena. This would be Moresi's final act within SWA, as the promotion closed down the following week. 'CCW (2018)' Following SWA's closure, Moresi was signed to CCW (originally branded WCCW) on April 9, 2018. That same day, she was shown in the audience during a tag team match featuring Olivia Rhodes, Trish Newborne, Ricki Wilde, and Nicole Evans. Then-General Manager, Dominic Duvalle, also announced that she would be representing CCW the following week at CCW's cross-promotional event with West X Wrestling (WXW), International Incident, in an eight person ladder match for the Pacific Openweight Championship. Although the match was won by WXW's Sam Tolson, Moresi was selected to compete in another championship match one week later, where she defeated Nicole Evans, Trish Newborne, Michael Callaghan, and Josh Holloway to become the first ever CCW Adrenaline Champion. The next week, she went on to have her first successful title defense against Veronica Taylor. She would go on to successfully defend the title against Ricki Wilde, Sansa Madsen, and Darren Callahan on three separate occasions before losing it Bishop on July 17 at Last 2 Fall following interference by Bishop's manager, Kenna. Her reign officially lasted 85 days. In August, CCW joined the newly formed United Championship Wrestling Alliance (UCWA) following the disbandment of CWC. After qualifying for a Global Championship match by defeating Andrei Sokolova on September 30, Moresi defeated Caroline Clarke for the title at End Game two weeks later on October 4. During this time, Moresi also aligned with Will Neilson, who was at odds with Bishop and Kenna, as well as Tyler Keenan and Christopher Jordan. She often acted as an equalizer during two-on-one attacks against Neilson. At Evolve on November 22, she successfully defended the Global Championship against Clarke in a Last Woman Standing match, and held the title until CCW officially shut down in January 2019. 'SEP' 'ACM (2018–2019)' In addition to signing with CCW, Moresi was one of several former SWA talents recruited by ACM. She was announced as a participant in the upcoming ACM World Championship battle royal shortly after her signing, and made her official debut for the promotion at Campo De Batalla 17 on April 25, 2018, defeating El Aguila in a singles match. In July, Moresi became the number one contender for Austin Carter's West X Championship when she defeated Gregg Peake, Keegan Ryan, Mariano Fernandez, Michael Hayden, and Will Neilson in a six pack challenge. However, the match never took place due to ACM going on hiatus. When ACM returned from hiatus as a member of SEP in early 2019, Moresi was confirmed as one of sixteen participants in a tournament to crown a new ACM Champion. She will be facing her tag team partner, Will Neilson, in round one of the tournament on April 26. 'SSW (2019–present)' Due to their alliance in CCW, Moresi formed an official tag team with Will Neilson, known as Cake With Memes (CWM). The team announced that they would be competing in SSW's upcoming Golden Tag Team Tournament to crown the first ever SSW Tag Team Champions. Prior to the tournament's beginning, however, Cake With Memes debuted at Southfall on January 17, 2019 in a triple threat tag team match against the Powertuff Girls and 3Kount, in which the Powertuff Girls were victorious. Following the event, both Moresi and Neilson signed to SSW full time. Cake With Memes went on to defeat Adam Webb and Lacey Turner at Southside #26, achieving their first victory as a team. On February 7, Cake With Memes were defeated by The Skull Kids in round one of the Golden Tag Team Tournament, but due to the tournament being contested under double elimination rules, were not removed from the running fully. In their next match, they defeated The Happy Few to advance, eliminating the latter in the process. Personal life Moresi previously dated Eric James, who she received wrestling training under before signing to FFP. While in FFP, she developed a relationship with Hayden Flowers, who she met while training in OWF. In May 2017, Moresi and Flowers announced their engagement via social media, but ultimately split up shortly after Moresi's departure from FFP. Currently, she is in a relationship with fellow wrestler and tag team partner, Will Neilson. The couple confirmed the relationship in November 2018 after months of speculation. On November 9, 2019, Moresi and Neilson were wed in a private ceremony. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cake Faced'' (Diving somersault seated senton) **''Out-Bodied'' (Double underhook crossface) *'Signature moves' **Body scissors **Bridging fisherman suplex **''Cake Walk'' (Standing double foot stomp followed by a standing moonsault double foot stomp) **Diving crossbody **Enzuigiri **German suplex **Jackknife hold **Missile dropkick **Neckbreaker slam **Northern Lights suplex **Running hip attack to an opponent draped or seated in the corner **Seated senton **Sitout rear mat slam **Spear **Spinning spinebuster **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Nicknames' **'"The Blondeshell"' *'Entrance themes' **"Corridorz" by CRNKN (March 14, 2016–October 22, 2016) **'"Cake Face"' by Steve Aoki (October 30, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Championship Wrestling' **CCW Adrenaline Championship (1 time, inaugural) **CCW Global Championship (1 time, final) *'Full Force Pro Wrestling' **FFP Women's Television Championship (1 time, inaugural) **FFP Women's Television Championship Tournament (2016) **End of The Year Awards (1 time) ***Person to Look Out for in 2017 (2016) *'HONOR Wrestling' **HONOR Women's Championship (2 times) *'Ohio Wrestling Federation' **OWF Awards (2 times) ***Best Couple (2016) – with Hayden Flowers ***Next Woman Superstar (2016) Category:Female Wrestlers